Pour ce que tu vaux
by EyreneEijil
Summary: Deux clans, deux vies, un destin. Ce jour où Eren Jaëger, héritier de son clan, se retrouve offert au clan adverse. Ce jour où Levi Ackerman, caporal de son clan, se retrouve avec un gamin sur les bras. Rating M pour la suite de l'aventure...
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

« - Ne reste pas près de la fenêtre mon chéri, toute cette neige va finir par nous porter malheur. »

L'enfant s'exécuta sans un bruit et vint s'assoir à quelques pas de sa mère, sans cesser un instant de fixer les petits flocons qui dégringolaient lentement du ciel. Tout était calme, aucune ombre ne venait troubler le paysage. Seulement la neige. Blanche, brillante, irrégulière et envoutante. Il avait déjà entendu les grands en parler avec les termes « fléau » ou encore « mauvaise augure », mais il ne comprenait pas ces mots. Pour ses jeunes yeux, la neige était simplement belle. Et amusante. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa mère, mais il rêvait secrètement de toucher à ce sable blanc et froid.

« - Dis maman, est-ce qu'on peut construire des châteaux de neige ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

La mère étouffa un rire bref et crispé.

\- Voyons, il y a déjà bien assez de plages pour construire des châteaux. Si tu touches à la neige, de vilains bonhommes apparaitront et viendront te capturer pendant ton sommeil !

L'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

\- Ils sont très méchants les bonhommes ? Où est-ce qu'ils veulent m'emmener ?

\- Oui, ils sont très méchants, sans pitié. Ils t'attraperont par les oreilles et t'emmèneront loin, très loin de moi, dans un pays où il n'y a pas de soleil et où les enfants comme toi qui ont touché à la neige sont retenus prisonniers pour servir de repas aux titans.

Le petit commença à blêmir, son intrépidité soudainement disparue.

\- C'est quoi un titan ?

\- Un monstre. Une créature humanoïde immense et mangeuse de chair humaine. Les enfants comme toi sont leur proie favorite... »

La mère prêtait de plus en plus d'attention à cette discussion. Elle joignait à ses explications des gestes de mains crochues et de dents acérées pour imager ses propos. Elle sentait que son fils, comme tous les enfants, était naturellement attiré par le phénomène météorologique qui se déroulait par-delà les murs protecteurs de leur maisonnette. Or, protéger ce à quoi elle tenait par-dessus tout était sa priorité, et il était de notoriété publique que la neige était synonyme d'évènements terribles. C'était une tempête de neige qui avait déclenché l'explosion de la locomotive, quatre ans plus tôt, qui avait emportée avec elle la vie de feu son mari, le père du petit. Mais voir tomber la neige plus d'une dizaine de fois dans une vie, était chose rare au pays de Temarre. Les conditions climatiques n'y étaient absolument pas favorables, et selon l'opinion commune, c'était une bonne chose.

Que voulez-vous, les Temarriens sont superstitieux.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, la danse paisible de la neige s'était transformée en une tempête violente et dévastatrice. Le grondement tonitruant du vent dans les toitures et les bouches d'aération, aurait presque pu masquer les hurlements étranglés qui s'échappaient de l'imposant manoir du bout de la rue.

Trois heures, trente-sept minutes et vingt-et-une secondes. Les cris à fendre l'âme résonnaient entre les briques de toutes les maisonnées environnantes depuis trois heures, trente-sept minutes et vint-e…. vingt-deux secondes. On aurait pu penser de ces plaintes qu'elles achevaient une vie. On aurait eu raison. Mais il s'agissait également d'un nouveau départ. En effet, à l'intérieur de ses murs, le manoir abritait la souffrance libératrice de Carla Jaëger, qui donnait naissance à son premier enfant. En peu de temps, les hurlements se changèrent en cris, les cris en gémissements, et les gémissements s'éteignirent pour laisser place aux pleurs d'un nouveau-né, dont on avait retiré la mère trop tôt. Seul un murmure demeura, comme une prière, porté par le vent.

« - Eren... »

Pour la première fois, le manoir pourtant toujours si calme, laissa l'air mordant s'engouffrer entre ses pierres, et gémit doucement, comme s'il pleurait la mort de sa maitresse.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-sama_

* * *

 _ _Chapitre 1__

 _12 ans plus tard._

Eren avançait d'un pas joyeux. Cette année marquait un grand changement dans sa vie : il entrait au collège. Pour la toute première fois depuis sa naissance, il pouvait palper l'excitation de pénétrer dans un établissement scolaire, de côtoyer d'autres jeunes de son âge et de s'en faire des amis. En effet, Eren n'était jamais allé à l'école. Du moins, pas à proprement parler. De nature plutôt méfiante et protectrice, son père lui avait jusqu'à maintenant toujours fait suivre des cours particuliers à domicile. A vrai dire, dans le cas d'Eren, le terme de cours « particuliers » n'était pas seulement une expression, après tout, tous les enfants n'étaient pas initiés aux arts martiaux et à la politique clandestine dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais Eren n'était pas « tous les enfants ». Fils de Grisha Jaëger, il était destiné à hériter du commandement du clan _Jaëger_ à la mort de son père et à endosser les hautes responsabilités propres au parrain de la seconde mafia la plus influente de Temarre. Cet avenir tout tracé était à la foi un honneur, et une contrainte. De sa vie, Eren n'avait jamais été amené à faire de réels choix, sa destinée semblait déjà toute tracée. Convaincre son père de le laisser aller au collège, comme un adolescent normal, avait été sa première victoire. Dans son esprit, ce jour était à entourer au feutre noir, comme celui où il allait enfin saisir sa chance de contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son existence.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était arrêté devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Un toussotement suivi d'une petite voix aigüe le secouèrent et le tirèrent hors de ses rêveries.

« Hum… Excuse-moi, je ne voudrais pas te déranger, mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais arrêté devant le collège sans pour autant y entrer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà, et le proviseur va bientôt faire son discours… Je… Je ne voudrais pas que tu le rate… »

Eren baissa les yeux vers le jeune ho… La jeune fille ? Non, c'était bien un jeune homme blond qui venait de lui adresser la parole. De petite taille, il semblait très jeune, pourtant, une lueur d'intelligence malicieuse brillait au fond de son regard de glace. Ses cheveux étaient coupés assez longs, pour un homme, et leur couleur de blé doré était si lumineuse qu'on aurait pu en être éblouit.

« Tu es nouveau ? Reprit-il avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Armin Arlet, et toi ? »

Eren se surprit à rougir. Il ne s'était pas préparé à avoir une discussion avec qui que ce soit dès son arrivée. Malgré tout, il était plus que ravi lorsqu'il répondit à l'adolescent en face de lui.

« Eren. Eren Neuhart. Enchanté. »

Il se permit un sourire, et « Armin » était charmé. Il se dégageait d'Eren une aura de charisme intense, qui avait tendance à intriguer les foules, autant qu'elle les attirait. Il fit un pas vers le seuil de l'établissement, tout en souriant à Armin pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le collège. A peine eurent-ils franchis les grandes double-portes de l'entrée, qu'Eren poussait un long sifflement admiratif. Leur nouvelle école se trouvait dans les anciens locaux d'un palais Haussmannien. Le sas d'entrée qui filtrait les élèves était entouré de quelques bureaux importants (dans lesquels il ne fallait pas être convoqué), et débouchait sur un espace ouvert qui relevait davantage du péristyle que du patio. Un cadre idyllique. Un surveillant leur indiqua une grande salle à l'étage, dans laquelle ils allèrent s'assoir au second rang, sur les dernières chaises encore libres. Eren profita des quelques minutes qui précédèrent l'arrivée du proviseur pour détailler les adolescents autour de lui. A sa gauche, Armin était assis droit comme un piquet, les mains posées sur les genoux et le visage crispé.

« Eh, tenta Eren, détends toi, ce n'est qu'un discours de bienvenue. »

Armin tourna la tête dans sa direction en lui servant un petit sourire maladroit. Malgré tout, il se relâcha légèrement et sorti une grille de sudoku de son sac. Il commença à remplir les cases rapidement sous le regard étonné d'Eren, qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la vitesse hallucinante avec laquelle il notait chaque numéro. Armin sentit son regard peser sur son travail et prit la parole.

« Quand je sens le stress monter, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper l'esprit avec des activités intellectuelles. Je n'ai que ce sudoku sur moi, alors disons que ça fera l'affaire. »

Bien. Eren ajouta cette anecdote à la fiche mentale qu'il se construisait autour d'Armin. C'était son toc personnel. A force de s'entendre répéter qu'il se devait de connaitre ses ennemis aussi bien qu'ils se connaissaient eux-mêmes, Eren avait fini par leur créer de petites étiquettes mentales résumant ce qu'il savait d'eux. Et les années passant, il s'était mis à faire la même chose avec à peu près toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Un toc en bonne et due forme comme on en a tous.

Son petit manège terminé, Eren laissa son voisin se concentrer sur sa grille et reporta son attention sur un groupe qui chahutait non loin de lui. La petite bande d'adolescent semblait s'être liguée contre une jeune fille solitaire. Bien que tendant le coup, Eren ne pouvait pas voir son visage, puisqu'elle était cachée par l'un des goujats qui l'entouraient. C'est alors que ce dernier se décala de quelques centimètres pour apposer sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Enfin, il l'aperçu. Un ange. Elle était petite, presque chétive, et le blond éclatant de ses cheveux n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Armin. On aurait même pu dire qu'il était encore plus uniformément parfait et brillant. Les traits de son visage, bien qu'encore enfantins, étaient déjà très fins. Elle ouvrait deux grands yeux bleus qui semblaient perdus dans un monde trop impie pour eux, comme si leur pureté était toujours parvenue à repousser la dureté de la vie. Mais en s'y perdant plus profondément, Eren décela cette faible flamme obscure que seule la peine et l'horreur peuvent allumer. Cette même flamme qu'il avait toujours contemplée chaque matin dans le reflet de son miroir. L'incendie de celui qui a perdu son innocence trop tôt. L'expression béate qui s'était formée sur son visage disparut lentement suite à cette constatation. Serrant les poings, Eren se résigna à intervenir, avant que le groupe face à lui ne commence à s'impatienter devant le manque de réaction de la blondinette. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une nouvelle arrivante entra en scène. De sa place au fond de la salle, elle remonta l'allée centrale, furibonde, avant de venir se placer derrière la victime pour l'enrouler de ses deux bras.

« - Christaaaa ! Chantonna-t-elle, son grand sourire contrastant avec sa précédente aura meurtrière. Comme tu m'as manquéééé ! Ces vacances loin de toi ont été un véritable calvaire ! »

Dès lors qu'elle eût senti les deux bras chauds entourer ses épaules, la petite blonde semblait s'être adoucit, comme l'aurait fait une enfant que son doudou sauvait du cauchemar. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, Eren était déjà suspendu à ses lèvres. Sa voix serait-elle la dernière pièce complétant le puzzle de sa perfection, ou le désabuserait-elle ?

On peut dire qu'il ne fut pas déçu.

« Ymir, tu exagères, nous nous sommes vues un nombre incalculable de fois, pas plus tard qu'hier, qui plus est ! »

Fluette. Gracile. Chantante. Pure. Trop d'adjectifs pour décrire ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. En l'observant, Eren se fit remarquer que cette « Christa » pourrait bien être redoutable dans les années à venir. Son charme naturel et chaleureux était ravageur, et allié à une bonne éloquence, elle serait bien probablement en capacité de soulever des foules pour soutenir ses projets et ses convictions. Mais une fois de plus, c'était penser comme Eren Jaëger, héritier né et élevé pour commander. Or, ici, au collège, il se devait d'être Eren Neuhart, un jeune homme comme les autres, une forte tête un peu candide.

A l'arrivée d' « Ymir », le groupe s'était rapidement dissipé pour les laisser seules et en paix. Eren déduisit de ce phénomène que cette « Ymir » devait avoir une petite réputation pour faire fuir ainsi les perturbateurs. Au premier abord, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement menaçante. Elle était grande et mince, presque un peu trop même, comme si elle avait grandi d'un seul coup et que son corps n'avait pas encore eût le temps de compenser. Malgré tout, on pouvait deviner une musculature fine mais non négligeable par-dessous ses vêtements un peu trop larges pour elle. Sous l'observation persistante d'Eren, Ymir se retourna, comme brûlée par son regard. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent, se permettant l'un l'autre de tenter de lire au plus profond de leurs âmes respectives. Eren se concentra davantage à paraitre innocent qu'à forcer la barrière des iris de la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux, visiblement insatisfaite de ce qu'elle avait pu trouver chez lui, il crût percevoir un éclat métallique au milieu de son regard olive. Cette impression fût fugace, mais elle était bien là. Une adolescente « normale » n'aurait jamais pu le regarder de cette manière. En un instant, il avait vu sa détermination sans limite. Détermination à quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que cette fille avait déjà abandonné tous principes de respect envers la vie humaine. En d'autres termes, Eren en était certain, elle avait déjà donné la mort.

Dès lors que leur échange visuel s'était brisé, elle s'était retournée vers Christa pour la submerger de sourires et de boutades. Ce duo n'était définitivement pas commun. Secouant la tête, Eren détourna le regard. Il aurait toute l'année pour en apprendre plus.

Il allait continuer son inspection quand l'intégralité des élèves se leva dans un même mouvement pour se tourner vers l'estrade. Eren les imita aussitôt, remerciant ses bons réflexes. Le silence régnait sur la salle, et la tension était à son comble. Le claquement régulier de semelles dures retentit alors, comme on sonne le glas de mauvais augure. Le bruit s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme pénètre dans la salle. Il marqua une pause pour dévisager les élèves, s'attardant légèrement sur certains d'entre eux, avant d'aller prendre place sur l'estrade. La suite se déroula dans une extrême lenteur. Un surveillant vint apporter une chaise au doyen qui le rabroua en ricanant. On apprit de cet échange que Mr Propre n'avait « que » soixante-quatre ans… Toute réflexion faite, ce vieillard devait sacrément tenir à son job pour y rester passé l'âge de la retraite. Après un concerto de raclements de gorge, il se décida enfin à prendre la parole. Contrairement aux attentes de son public qui commençait à penser que les rumeurs sur ce fameux directeur complétement psychopathe étaient infondées, sa voix ne trembla pas. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle était aussi vigoureuse que celle d'un homme d'âge mûr.

« - Mes chers élèves, bienvenue à l'institut de Trost. Je suis votre directeur, Mr Pixis. Votre inscription dans cet établissement témoigne d'un investissement sur le long terme. Ici, nous accompagnons les études de nos jeunes pendant sept ans. De la première classe de collège à la dernière classe de lycée, vous serez nos cobayes. »

Attendez… Quoi ?

« - A compter de ce jour, vous vous engagez à vous livrer corps et âme à vos études et à cet établissement. Notre réputation a été formée par des dizaines de générations avant vous, et il est votre devoir de la préservée. Vous acceptez de devenir les esclaves de la connaissance et les serviteurs du bien commun ! »

Eren nageait dans la folie.

« - Vos professeurs auront tous les droits sur vous, ainsi, libre à eux de tester de nouvelles méthodes d'enseignement qui vous conduiront aussi bien en enfer qu'à l'Eden du savoir ! Nos règles sont strictes, néanmoins, nous désirons plus que tout construire un environnement de travail gai et serein, ainsi, ne vous faites pas de mourrons, en cas d'outre-passement des règles, je me ferrai une joie de vous accueillir dans mon bureau pour discuter autour d'un bon thé à la cardamone. J'ai également une belle collection de feuilles séchées pour les amateurs, ainsi qu'une boite entière de fruits r...

\- Mr Pixis, vous vous égarez, vint lui chuchoter son adjoint, malheureusement pas assez doucement pour empêcher les premiers rangs de l'entendre. »

Alors que le stresse ambiant s'était dissipé et que quelques élèves se permettaient même de petits bavardages et de petits ricanements à voix basse, le proviseur reprit soudain la parole, frappant violement ses deux mains sur son bureau avant de crier, toute délicatesse disparue :

« N'oubliez pas jeunes gens, Excellence, Tradition, et Humanisme ! »

Sur ces bons mots, il se redressa en resserrant sa cravate et quitta la pièce par la porte d'entrée, toute dignité retrouvée. Alors que tout le monde restait figé dans une expression de surprise, Eren se mit à sourire en se disant que décidément, il n'était pas près de s'ennuyer ici.

* * *

Coucou à vous !

Je tenais à remercier toutes celles (et tous ceux, sait-on jamais) d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé une review pour le prologue :)

Ceci étant ma première fanfic, je ne sais pas encore quelle taille de chapitre adopter, aussi, ne vous étonnez pas s'ils deviennent assez inégaux dans les temps à venir. Je pense que j'essayerai de les faire plus longs que celui-ci, mais que voulez-vous, j'étais trop impatiente de le poster pour attendre d'avoir écrit la scène suivante ! ^^'

Ceci étant dit, au plaisir de vous savoir me lire ! ;p


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Je suis affreusement désolée pour toute cette attente entre la publication du premier chapitre et cette nuit *insérer ma personne très gênée devant son écran*... Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite tant que je suis en vacances de manière à ne pas vous refaire poireauter pendant deux mois... ^^'**

 **Je voulais vous adresser un grand merci pour vos review qui me mettent du baume au cœur :)**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose puisque je préfère placer quelques bases importantes avant d'entrer dans le gros de mon scénario ambitieux. ^^**

* * *

Eren avait comme un étrange pressentiment. Après le discours du proviseur, les élèves avaient été répartis dans les trois classes de sixième de l'établissement, puis, on les avait conduits jusque dans une salle de classe, où leur professeur principal avait entamé un long et fastidieux discours de début d'année pour leur faire comprendre à quel point Trost était extraordinaire (eh oui, « des canalisations sur mesure, on en voit pas à chaque coin de rue ! »). En dépit de son émerveillement face au tout nouvel univers qui s'offrait à lui, Eren devait être honnête, il s'ennuyait. A ses côté, Armin semblait avoir atteint un nouveau niveau de concentration tant sa main sur son stylo qui prenait des notes était crispée.

Estimant que sa bonne écoute n'était pas requise, Eren laissait son esprit vagabonder vers des questions hautement philosophiques et autrement plus intéressante que le nouveau revêtement en ardoise de la salle 408. C'est vrai, honnêtement, pourquoi la vache dit-elle « meuh » ? Etait-ce l'orange qui avait donné son nom à la couleur ou la couleur qui avait donné son nom à l'orange ? Est-ce que les mots en « -on » étaient vraiment synonyme d'idiotie ? Voyons... Cochon, pigeon, mouton, citron, Jean Kirstein le con… Hum, oui, définitivement. Jean Kirstein. Voilà un sujet « intéressant ». Quelques semaines avant le début des cours, son père l'avait fait venir dans son bureau pour lui présenter cet abruti. Dès le premier regard, ils avaient su tout deux qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre. Ironie du sort, ils étaient condamnés à se pourrir mutuellement la vie au moins sept heures par jour, cinq jours par semaine, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Eren n'en doutait pas, ce « nouvel ordre » n'était pas près d'arriver. La famille de Jean était alliée à la leur depuis peu, un an tout au plus, et leur fils unique avait le même âge qu'Eren. Son père, que cet heureux hasard comblait de joie, avait sauté sur l'occasion et demandé au jeune Kirstein de ne pas quitter Eren d'une semelle pour ne pas dire de le surveiller, lorsqu'il serait au collège. Ainsi, ils avaient été scolarisés ensemble, et voilà comment Eren s'était retrouvé équipé d'une tête de cheval vide qui semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser profiter de sa nouvelle « liberté ».

« - Monsieur Neuhart, on vous dérange peut-être ? »

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le garçon que le professeur venait d'apostropher. A ses côtés, contemplant son absence de réaction, Armin lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention. Revenant à lui, Eren contempla le petit trou qu'il avait creusé à même la table avec ses ciseaux pendant qu'il pensait à autre chose. La boulette. Après tout le discours sur la perfection de l'établissement qu'on venait de leur servir, Eren se douta que sa manifestation artistique soudaine risquait bien de ne pas être appréciée à sa juste valeur.

« - Jeune homme, peut-on savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Continua le professeur. »

Se sentant parfaitement en faute et ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était censé répondre, Eren se contenta de relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur et de lui offrir une moue d'excuse assez hypocrite, soyons honnêtes, concoctée à base de lèvres pincées dans un sourire et rehaussées d'une paire de sourcils relevés. Mauvaise réponse.

« - Eh bien, on peut dire que vous commencez l'année en beauté. Levez-vous Neuhart, un tour chez notre bon proviseur vous remettra les pendules à l'heure. »

Attendez, tout ça pour un petit trou de quatre millimètres de diamètre sur un et demi de profondeur ? (Il était assez doué pour estimer des calibres à vue d'œil, pourquoi ne pas appliquer sa science sur un trou dans une table ?) Un tour chez le directeur avant la fin de sa toute première heure de cours n'était clairement pas de bon augure pour le reste de sa scolarité. D'un autre côté, retrouver le vieux Pixis et sa collection de thés s'annonçait déjà bien plus intéressant que l'historique du portail en fer forgé de l'entrée Sud. Oh oui, tout plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec son nouveau professeur qui s'écoutait plus parler lui-même qu'il ne portait d'attention à ses élèves.

* * *

On lui avait dit d'attendre, alors il attendait. Il en avait profité pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était un vaste bureau pas très lumineux décoré dans un style victorien dans les tons bordeaux et crème. Un curieux mélange qui laissait à désirer. Si le vieux ne vivait pas avec son temps, Eren le remerciait malgré tout de son choix de fauteuils car mon dieu ce qu'ils pouvaient être confortables ! Se laissant aller à soupirer d'aise, Eren ferma les yeux et servit à sa solitude un beau sourire niais à faire pâlir une Barbie de jalousie. Et comme l'éventuel tireur de ficelles là-haut adore torturer ses marionnettes, c'est sur ces entrefaites que le proviseur ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce et fixer son regard sur l'asticot qui occupait l'un de ses fauteuils. Eren se redressa aussitôt avant de se lever pour saluer l'arrivant et tenter de se redonner une contenance, néanmoins, la paire d'yeux scrutateurs qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas vouloir se départir de sa lassitude. Après quelques secondes d'échange silencieux, le directeur finit par sourire légèrement et incita Eren à se rassoir. Plus convenablement, bien entendu. A son tour, Mr Pixis prit place derrière son bureau et reporta son attention sur une pile de documents soigneusement cachetés du tampon de l'établissement, auxquels il vint ajouter sa signature. Eren ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Le proviseur ne lui accordait plus la moindre parcelle d'attention et s'occupait de sa paperasse comme s'il n'avait été qu'une mouche désagréable qui se serait envolée à son arrivée. Or ce n'était pas le cas, Eren était bien là, et plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus il se demandait si le directeur n'attendait pas tout simplement qu'il parte. Fort de son expérience en classe, plus tôt dans la matinée, il opta pour la solution « se taire et attendre », comptant sur le fait que l'homme en face de lui agirait de manière conventionnelle et finirait par lui adresser la parole. Patience. Patience. Patience. Eren n'était pas très patient. Patience. Patience. « La patience est une vertu qui porte toujours sa récompense avec elle ». On n'avait pas idée à quel point ce simple dicton pouvait avoir le don d'agacer un impatient. Patience. Ce mot résonnait comme une litanie dans l'esprit d'Eren, il tenta de penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi -même l'autre abruti de Kirstein ferait l'affaire- mais c'était peine perdue. Oh, il allait en faire des cauchemars cette nuit si ce maudit mot ne le quittait pas. Une pendule antique soigneusement rangée dans un angle de la pièce attira son regard. Elle affichait un peu plus de quinze heure. Quin-…. Quinze heure ?! Impossible, il ne venait pas de passer plusieurs heures dans le bureau du vieux ? Si, finalement, c'était même tout à fait logique et pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait l'impression que la planète s'était arrêtée de tourner.

« - Belle pièce n'est-ce pas ? Dommage qu'elle ne fonctionne plus. »

Sur l'instant, Eren ne sut pas ce qui le soulagea le plus, que papy prenne la parole, ou que l'heure affichée ne soit pas la bonne. Il ne le saurait d'ailleurs probablement jamais, puisqu'il rangea la question dans le panier « Affaire à traiter dans un futur plus ou moins proche » lorsque le directeur continua.

« - Vous faire envoyer dans mon bureau une heure à peine après le commencement des cours est un beau record, Eren Jaëger. »

Eren tilta. Le vieux ne venait définitivement pas de l'appeler par son faux nom. Sous le regard interrogatif et méfiant du plus jeune, il laissa échapper un petit rire étonné.

« - Eh bien, je pensais que votre père vous aurait mis au courant de la double-situation de Trost, engagea-t-il. Voyez-vous, si aux premiers abords cet établissement semble être un collège et un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il propose en réalité un cursus spécial pour les jeunes gens issus de familles disons… Comme la vôtre. »

Très bien, sous-entendu, de mœurs illégales, ou bien aux occupations officieuses pas très nettes, voir plus simplement pour les plus directs, des clans.

« - Nous avons donc une classe par niveau constituée presque intégralement d'éléments comme vous. Autant vous dire que si vous ne vous entendez pas, vous risquez bien de passer sept ans tout seul, car aucun de vous ne sera déplacé dans une autre classe.

\- J'imagine que nous ne sommes pas tous regroupés uniquement parce que nous sommes en lien direct avec le monde l'ombre, répondit Eren, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- Non en effet. Vous suivrez tous un cursus aménagé de manière à consacrer une part conséquente de votre temps aux arts martiaux et aux enseignements théoriques qui pourront vous servir à l'avenir, comme la politique clandestine. Vos cours traditionnels seront également légèrement modifiés aux profits de votre avenir. »

Tandis qu'il expliquait à Eren la teneur de la formation dans laquelle il s'était engagé, le proviseur s'était tranquillement fait chauffer de l'eau et la versait à présent dans une tasse magique dont l'illustration de Marsupilami apparaissait lentement avec la chaleur. De quoi renforcer sa crédibilité.

« - C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Eren en l'observant ajouter à son breuvage un liquide ambré sorti tout droit d'une gourdinette cachée dans sa poche.

\- Je vais vous donner un exemple, en cours de physique, au lieu d'étudier le pouvoir séparateur de l'œil, vous pourrez vous pencher sur la composition d'un gaz anesthésiant ou d'un aphrodisiaque, expliqua-t-il, le regard figé sur la fumée tourbillonnante de sa tasse. D'autres questions jeunes Jaëger ?

Eren fit mine de réfléchir. Des questions, oui, il en avait, mais un sentiment de déception l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il se sentait bête. Il avait cru que son père le laisserait bien tranquillement vivre sa scolarité aux côtés d'adolescents normaux, dans un cadre dépourvu d'illégalité. Maintenant il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de son rêve éveillé. Il était destiné à quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que lui, et ce depuis toujours. Son père ne pouvait se permettre de laisser les autres prendre de l'avance sur son précieux héritier parfait. Ces constatations sonnaient justes mais douloureuses pour Eren. Il comprenait, et sa déception lui faisait mal. Plus que de la réelle nature de Trost, il avait mal du manque de confiance de son père. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Avait-il peur qu'Eren refuse d'y aller ? Il aurait compris, il le savait, tout comme il comprenait maintenant qu'on lui avait révélé la vérité. Un goût amer envahi sa bouche lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« - Juste une. J'ai juste une question. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas celui à qui je devrais la poser, mais… Si les autres élèves de ma classe sont au courant de tout et dans le même cas que moi, pourquoi suis-je obligé d'utiliser un faux nom ? »

Dégustant une gorgée de sa boisson, Pixis prit quelques secondes avant de poser sa tasser et de fixer le jeune homme en face de lui pour répondre. Son sérieux soudain déstabilisa Eren, même s'il s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« - Le fait est que vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme les autres. Vous n'êtes probablement pas sans savoir que parmi les différents clans qui régissent Temarre, le clan Jaëger est assez puissant et influent. On peut même dire qu'il se dispute la première place avec le clan Smith depuis plusieurs années. Si chaque famille se renouvèle en accueillant de nouveaux membres et en en engendrant par l'intermédiaire de relations charnelles, on ne voit pas plusieurs dizaines d'héritiers de grandes familles se bousculer pour passer nos portes chaque année. Le cas est même assez rare. Votre statut est donc particulier par son ampleur, vous êtes le futur numéro 2, si j'ose dire, peut-être même numéro 1. Imaginez les réactions que pourraient avoir vos camarades s'ils découvraient votre identité. Vous êtes tous issus de familles différentes, certainement ennemies. Un accident est bien vite arrivé, entre deux cours, après la classe, et même directement en pleine leçon de tir ou de lancer de couteau. Les occasions pour mettre fin à la future menace que vous représentez pour eux ne sont que trop nombreuses. Vous comprenez donc surement que le silence sur vos origines est une nécessité, plus qu'une lubie. »

La pièce fut traversée par le silence pendant qu'Eren assimilait les paroles de son proviseur. Vu sous cet angle, en effet, il avait plutôt intérêt à faire bien attention. Tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ce bureau expliquait parfaitement les comportements de Christa et Ymir, les deux jeunes filles du discours de bienvenue, qu'il avait observées le matin même et qui semblaient loin d'être aussi innocentes qu'elles pourraient paraitre (enfin, surtout pour l'une). Mais, à la situation inverse, qu'est-ce qu'Armin venait faire là ? Eren se fit la réflexion qu'il tenterait de le découvrir plus tard. Il releva le visage vers Mr Pixis qui avait repris l'inspection de sa tasse et semblait maintenant perturbé par le bout de la queue de son marsupilami qui n'était pas totalement apparu à cause du niveau de l'eau trop bas pour fournir une source de chaleur suffisante.

« - Je vous remercie pour vos explication, lâcha-t-il simplement.

\- Oh mais il n'y pas de quoi, à vrai dire j'aurais pensé que Grisha vous mettrait au courant. Il devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, ajouta-t-il devant la mine dépitée d'Eren, qui n'allât pas en s'améliorant. Pour ce qui est de votre présence dans ce bureau… J'avoue avoir totalement oublié pourquoi vous êtes là, ahahaha ! Aller, filez vite avant que je n'en souvienne ! »

Eren se permit un sourire et se leva en saluant respectueusement le doyen. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers sa classe. Sa classe… Sans le savoir, il s'était engagé pour sept ans d'apprentissage peu conventionnels aux côtés de toute une tripotée de jeune gens au sens moral douteux. Voilà qui promettait.


End file.
